One More Night
by JUJUChick16
Summary: So this is my 100th story here on fanfic! Exciting! Jane and Maura have been 'hooking' up but Maura is starting to feel the pain of it, she gives it one more night to see where it goes will Jane stay or go...will Maura stay or will she go? Find out!


A/N: This is my 100th fanfic I have written, I was planning on writing a huge chapter story but this came out instead and I am glad it did. So I am extremely happy about writing 100 fanfics!

This story was inspired by the song One More Night by Maroon 5!

It was three in the morning and Maura lay awake in her bed, she was in the middle of thinking about her predicament. But her thoughts were interrupted when she hears a car pull up; she instantly knew who it was. She dreaded what was about to happen but her body was humming, getting out of bed she checked herself in the mirror and went down to the door. Before a knock even came to the door Maura opened it revealing Jane standing at her door, as Maura went to say something Jane stepped into the house as she pushed Maura against the wall.

The kiss was passionate and frantic, tongues battling for dominance but there was no point in dueling Jane always won. As Jane began to rip her slip away Maura felt her body begin to tingle, she felt that fire starting in the pit of her stomach. As Jane continued to ravish her Maura kept thinking…

"_Only one more night…just…one…more…night…" _Maura thought as she started biting her lip trying suppress her emotions, Jane knew what the biting of her lip meant so she continued working further until Maura couldn't suppress it anymore and began moaning and groaning in response.

The two made it to Maura's bedroom and continued with their activities, eight hours later Maura awoke to sunlight beaming into her eyes. Turning over she noticed Jane wasn't there, so laying her hand on that side of the bed Maura had to hold back tears. It was ice cold which told her that Jane to of left soon after Maura fell asleep. Shame washed over Maura as she realized that this this was with Jane was going nowhere, getting out of bed Maura went to take a shower to clear her thoughts and wash away what they had done.

Stepping into the shower Maura pushed a button on the panel to start the water and another to start the radio, as she began to lather her hair with shampoo the song that came on made her pause. Listening to the words as she washed up caused tears to burn her eyes, she knew that what they were doing wasn't healthy.

"That was Maroon 5 with One More Night!" The radio DJ said enthusiastically, but Maura was anything but enthusiastic. Finishing up Maura began to get dressed for the day; it was going to be one of the longest days of her life. As Maura began to leave she went into the coat closet and removed two duffel bags, she had to get out.

Instead of going to work Maura drove to Jane's apartment and unlocked the door with her key, she had from when they were best friends before they started sleeping with each other. To be honest Maura didn't know what they were but what Maura did know was that she couldn't keep doing this to herself, she loved Jane but they had surpassed the point of ever being together.

As Maura went around the apartment knowing Jane wouldn't be there she gathered up everything that was hers, folded the clothes if some could be or placed them on the hangers she brought along so she could hang them in her car. Once she was sure she had everything she left a note and walked out, driving to a hardware store the kind gentleman behind the counter instantly gave her what she asked for.

Going back home she pulled out her cellphone and called BPD, she got ahold of Susie and told her she was in charge and if any bodies came in to call Doctor Pike. Maura hung up before Susie could ask any questions, changing the lock didn't take long. Neither did packing her things, she had to get away for a while she had a flight to catch.

That night Jane pulled up to Maura's house and went to unlock the door, Maura had called in to work and Jane was thinking she was sick. As she shoved the key in the lock she realized it wasn't turning, thinking she had the wrong key she looked at the keychain she had the right key. Not understanding what was happening she dialed Maura's phone number, she was sent straight to voicemail. Hanging up quickly she called her Ma, after being on the phone for a minute they hung up.

The door opened to Angela on the other side with a sad look, not understanding Jane ran past her mother and up the stairs. Busting open Maura's door she took in the room, Maura's perfumes were all gone her make up…stopping Jane ran to the closet. More than half of Maura's clothes were gone. Taking in the room further she began to open drawer after drawer, as realization dawned on Jane she turned towards the doorway and came face to face with Angela.

"You did this Jane; you have no one to blame but yourself. If you had noticed and given your heart to her instead of using her and making her feel cheap this wouldn't have happened. I have always been proud of you, I might get on you about being a detective but I have always been proud of you. But Jane at this very moment I am disappointed in you, and I am ashamed to say you are my daughter." Angela admitted as she turned and walked away before giving Jane one last sad look, taking in the room Jane fell to the bed.

She had lost everything her best friend, her lover, the only person who she ever trusted and listened to her. As Jane looked up at the ceiling with tears building in her eyes Jane wished she had just one more night.


End file.
